Scorpion
The Scorpion is a vehicle from Unreal Tournament 2004 and Unreal Tournament 3. __TOC__ Overview The Scorpion looks like a one-seater convertible with a roll cage on it. Its primary fire varies from game to game. The alternate fire allows the driver to deploy a pair of blades on the sides of the vehicle. One slice into a person means instant death. If a blade collides with objects or terrain, it will snap off. Therefore, the driver must be careful while driving with the blades open, or he will eventually end up with no blades on the actuator arms. Unreal Tournament 2004 Like many of UT2004's vehicles, the Scorpion has two modes of attack. With the primary fire, the player can fire a green energy bola. The energy bola continues floating straight through the air until it comes into contact with a person, vehicle, object, or terrain, after which it will stick to it. Seconds later, the bola disappears, along with part of the enemy's health. The longer the fire button is held down, the larger the energy bola becomes and the more damage it deals. Because the time in-between weapon shots is short, it can sometimes be advantageous to fire off multiple small energy bolas rather than one large one. Unreal Tournament 3 The Scorpion's new primary weapon is a large sphere that homes in on all kinds of hovering and flying vehicles, including players on the Hoverboard. This, as well as the two blade arms, that can be extended in front of the vehicle, make the Scorpion an excellent anti-infantry weapon. At least until the infantry pulls out the AVRiL, as the Scorpion can survive only one normal AVRiL hit. The sphere is one of the most mysterious weapons in Unreal Tournament 3. Spheres are launched from what looks like a machine gun turret, they are very light and get attracted by hovering vehicles. The reason for this behaviour was never explained. Furthermore, if the sphere falls into the water, it doesn't fall down, but instead, just like the Bio Rifle's sludge, floats on top of the water. As they explode after quite a long time and the fire rate is good, it is possible to plant "water mines", similar to what the Bio Rifle does on land. The Scorpion's new feature is a rocket booster that not only quickly accelerates the vehicle, but also turns it into a dangerous projectile. While boosting, the Scorpion's steering abilities are very limited. If leaving the Scorpion in the middle of a boost, the driver is ejected in a high arc and the vehicle detonates when it hits a wall, player or other vehicle. Killing an opponent in such a maneuver gives the player who "launched" the Scorpion a "Bullseye" reward. On the other hand, if a Goliath or Paladin destroys a speeding Scorpion with its main cannon, the Goliath/Paladin driver gets the "Eagle Eye" reward. The Scorpion's suicide attack causes 600 points of damage, which is enough for taking out a Goliath, Paladin or Hellfire SPMA after an AVRiL hit or an entirely intact Nemesis or Nightshade. While extended, the blades can break off if they hit something hard, like a wall or other vehicle. Usually the blade arms are automatically retracted when the driver leaves the Scorpion. However, if the driver ejects from a speeding Scorpion while the blades are extended, they stay extended and provide additional reach to take out infantry on the way to the actual target. Going against the Scorpion A Scorpion is easily destroyed with two AVRiL hits, or just a single one if you're amped. Just make sure you don't get in the way of its blades or anti-matter spheres. Also, stay off the Hoverboard and don't try to fight it with a Manta or Viper. A flying vehicle might work, as long as you stay out of the range of the Scorpion's sphere launcher. Tips and tricks * The Scorpion only has 300 HP, which is low. It also has bad acceleration. * The main use for the Scorpion is for node attacking. * In UT2004, energy bolas are attracted to Mantas. Even the smallest string of bolas will destroy a Manta if it hits directly. * In UT3, its weapon is very effective against Mantas or Vipers, as it usually will destroy the vehicle or kill the driver with one or two shots. * In UT3, the Scorpion can self-destruct itself using the Boost combined with exiting the vehicle. * The Scorpion's weapon is not good for shooting long range. It also takes time to get there. * In UT2004, the driver is exposed to fire, allowing for the driver to get killed while leaving the Scorpion intact. Trivia * The Scorpion's alternate horn in UT2004 is the melody from the first line of the song "Dixie", also known as "The Dixie Horn". * According to previews, the Scorpion in 2004 had a different, grenade-based attack and no blades, but in the second half of year 2003, this attack changed and the blades were added. The grenade-based attack made a return for UT3, though. Preview notes (UT2004) }} Preview notes (UT3) }} Gallery 2004_Scorpion.gif|A UT2004 Scorpion scorpdesktop0dj.jpg|UT3 Drawing ut3-ConceptArt-Scorpion.jpg|UT3 Concept Art ut3-ConceptArt-Scorpion-2.jpg|UT3 Concept Art ut2007_03.jpg|UT3 Wallpaper newwall.jpg External links and references See also